Go the Distance
by Nightwing2593
Summary: Now officially a Keyblade Apprentice, Kairi has begun a new journey that will push her to the brink when a disturbing vision into the future challenges her will to fight and an old enemy once thought dead begins to rise again. Can Kairi overcome the Darkness within or is the future written in stone? *Chapters 1-5 undergoing a rewrite*


**Chapter 6: Dark Desires**

* * *

**A/N:**** Finally an update! I don't have much to say but reader discretion is advised for intense violence this chapter**

*** This something a little something I cooked up to determine time. In this universe time is measured by years before and after the Second Keyblade War wishes to start. For example Kingdom Hearts takes place in 6 BSK or six years before the Second Keyblade War.**

**** Credit must be given to Nucl3arW3ss3l who masterly created lyrics to Roxas's Theme s and sang them herself. Check out her youtube page you won't regret it.**

**As usual I own nothing.**

* * *

**(Bustin' up on the Beach-KH1)**

"Don't tell me you're giving up already!" Riku taunted as he effortlessly parried Kairi's blows. Ignoring the silverette's attempts at psychological warfare, Kairi followed through with a vicious six hit combo. Once again, Riku deflected the princess's blows and continued his attempt to psyche her out.

"Heh! Still don't got it!"

Jumping into the air, Riku executed a dive bomb maneuver similar to his Dark Break technique. As the silverette made his descent, Kairi rose her weapon into a defensive stance. However, her defense proved to be futile as Riku's dive bomb broke through the princess's guard and landed her flat on her back.

"Argh! I lost..._again_!" Kairi pouted angrily slamming her fist on the ground.

"Ah c'mon Kai don't do that!" Riku grinned tossing his wooden sword to the ground blade first. "If you keep that up, you're gonna start looking like Sora and trust me one of him is bad enough."

"Ha! Ha! Very funny Riku! How bout helping a girl up? It's the least you could do after you spent the past three hours beating me up."

"Your wish is my command Princess." Riku chuckled as he offered the beaten red-head a helping hand.

With a mischievious smirk, Kairi executed a swift sweep kick that knocked Riku off his feet and using the extra momentum somersaulted back to her feet. Before Riku could grab his sword, he found his sword hand pinned to the ground and Kairi on top of him with her other blade at his throat.

"C'mon Riku!" Kairi teased. "I thought you were stronger than that!"

"Alright you got me! I yield!" Riku replied still surprised at the manuver.

"Oh and one more thing." Kairi said coldly eyes turning yellow "Don't call me Princess again or next time I won't be as nice next time."

_**(Those Chosen by the Planet-FFVII)**_

Deep within Kairi's heart, a cold voice began to cackle with glee.

_**"I've got to admit Red that was an impressive move even by your standards."**_

"Shut up!" Kairi snarled clutching her head in pain.

_**"How cute, the wee little princess wants to sit at the grownups table."**_ Vanitas replied with a smirk.

"SHUT UP!" Kairi shouted as her eyes flickered between amber and their natural violet shade.

"Kairi are you alright?" Riku asked in alarm as he ran to the ailing Kairi's side.

"Riku get up away!"

"But-"

"Get back!" Kairi shrieked creating a shockwave created from a fusion of Light and Darkness that sent Riku flying.

Using a graceful Aerial Recovery, Riku summoned Way to the Dawn and fired a beam of light at Kairi's chest. Before the beam could reach its mark, Kairi created a shield of Darkness which deflected the projectile.

_**"Hmph! Did you really think something that predictable would affect me?"**_

Kairi asked coldly as her eyes turned amber and her hair darkened into a blood red.

"So you were the source of that foul stench." Riku snarled clearly realizing that he wasn't talking to Kairi.

_**"You're one to talk when it comes to foul stenches...Riku. Oh! did I strike a nerve? Yes I know who you are and the things you've done. Turning to the Darkness just because you belived that idiot snubbed you. You children are pathetic."**_

"Who are you and what are you doing in my friend's body!?"

_**"Heh! A newly minted Master and still you know nothing. Very well, my name is Vanitas, Darkness given coporeal form. As for what I'm doing with the girl's body...well let's just say she's the key to getting what I want."**_

"So it's the X-Blade you're after?"

_**"Well, you're not as stupid as you look."**_

"So what does your Master want this time?"

_**"HA! As if the old fool had any kind of control over me. He was merely a means to an end...you know what why don't I show you what I mean."**_

Using Darkness to enhance Kairi's speed and strength, Vanitas grabbed Riku by the neck and lifted him into the air. As the silverette struggled he soon found his mind bombarded with images from the distant past.

* * *

**The Keyblade Graveyard, 25 BSK***

**(Organization XIII-KH2)**

"Vanitas, are you sure this is what you want?" Xehanort asked. "Once Ventus leaves us he won't be coming back to this place so long as Eraqus keeps him locked away."

_**"Yes Master."**_ Vanitas replied rolling his eyes in annoyance. **_"I can't guarantee that I won't put the kid out of his misery before he completely recovers."_**

Xehanort nodded curtly as he picked up the unconscious form of Ventus. "One more thing." Using Darkness to enhance his speed, Xehanort lifted Vanitas by the throat and slammed him against one of the many cliff faces that littered the Keyblade Graveyard.

"I don't care how strong you think you are you will show me the utmost respect is that clear?"

Struggling to remove the elderly Master's hand from his wind pipe, Vanitas had no choice but to comply with the demand. With a cruel smile, Xehanort violently threw the dark warrior to the side and opened up a Dark Corridor to dump Ventus on the doorstep of Master Eraqus.

As the portal closed, Vanitas shook with rage and summoned Void Gear. As the weapon appeared so too did an Unversed much to Vanitas's chagrin. Imagining the creature was Xehanort, Vanitas felled the beast in a single blow but the pain that resulted from the Unversed's destruction was still a burden on the dark warrior. Screaming in rage, Vanitas created a shockwave of Darkness that scarred the immediate area and reduced all the surrounding land into a crater.

_**(Roxas's Theme with Original Lyrics by Nucl3arW3ss3l a.k.a. Lizz**)**_

As the weeks passed since Ventus's departure the familiar sting of lonliness struck Vanitas.

_**"Who or what am I and what purpose do I serve?"**_

Cursing himself for not knowing the answers, Vanias began to scream in sorrow. In his frustration a contingent of Unversed appeared. Summoning Void Gear, the young man went onto the offensive. As each Unversed was slain, more appeared. Soon the pain became too much for Vanitas to bear and he collapsed into the ground and broke into tears.

_**"Why? Why am I so weak. How can I find salvation from this endless cycle? Without Ventus, I'm just an empty shadow."**_

Having witnessed Vanitas's break down, Xehanort smirked triumphantly. With the boy broken he can finally lay out his plans.

"If it is salvation you seek then help me reforge the X-Blade." the old man said with false sympathy.

_**"Key...Blade?"**_ Vanitas asked as he held out Void Gear.

"No not the Keyblades you and I use." Xehanort explained as he used magic to for the Greek letter X.

"X or 'kye' as some would say a most ancient letter. Long ago the World was one instead of many. This united World was protected by a precious Light called Kingdom Hearts which in turn was protected by its counterpart the X-Blade. Soon Darkness began to fester within the hearts of Men who desired to posess Kingdom Hearts for themselves. Soon a great Keyblade War broke out and as a result the X-Blade was shattered and the precious Light of Kingdom Hearts was lost to the Darkness. However, thoughout my years as a Seeker of Knowledge I learned of a way to reforge the X-Blade and with it the salvation you desire."

Vanitas's eyes widened at the possibility of being able to free himself from the emotions he felt and the weakness in himself.

**_"How do we go about forging this X-Blade?"_** he asked with longing.

"In order to be successful we must have a heart of pure Light and one of Darkness clash." Xehanort explained with a satisfied sneer.

_**"So in other words Ventus and I must fight in order to forge the Blade."**_

"Yes my boy! Now you begin to see. With the X-Blade whole once again we can bring both your salvation and restore the World to its proper state: Light and Darkness in perfect balance."

_**"Feh! the World can fall into Darkness for all I care. So long as I get what I want, our goals are one and the same."**_

"You wish to help me with my goal?"

Picking up the mask he once wore to hide his original monstrous face, he locked it into place and bowed before Xehanort.

**"Your wish is my command Master."** Vanitas smirked within the feature less helmet.

_"And once the X-Blade is in my possession you will be the one bowing to me old man."_

* * *

**Mysterious Tower, 5 BSK**

**(Anakin's Dark Deeds-John Williams)**

As the final image flashed through Riku's mind, Vanitas still in control of Kairi's body tossed the silver-haired Master aside and cackled insanely.

"Commander Tano, I think we better step in before the boy gets himself killed." Rex said as he locked his helmet into place and took out his dual pistols.

"Stand down Rex!" Ahsoka ordered. "She isn't in control at the moment."

"Whether she's in control or not the girl is still dangerous. If we don't subdue her now then all of this will be for nothing."

"I said stand down! This is a matter between the Keyblade's Chosen."

"No!" Riku interjected. "This is between Kairi,myself and this Vanitas character."

"With all due respect Master Riku." Ahsoka replied. "This matter concerns everyone in the tower. Rex is right, Kairi needs to be subdued before she can hurt anyone."

"I'll do it then."

"No Master Riku stand down and let me handle this."

"But-"

"Riku, I know deep inside Kairi is still there, but your history with her will just complicate matters. You and I both know that you wouldn't be fighting at your best because you'd be afraid to hurt her. Please let me do it for your sake I know that you don't want her blood on your hands so I will take the burden."

"I-"

"Please, there isn't any other choice."

Riku was trapped. He had a responsibility to Kairi as her friend and mentor, but the Togruta was right. Kairi needed to be taken down before Vanitas could cause damage, but he didn't want her blood on his hands. Struggling for the next three seconds, the silverette made his choice.

"Try to be as easy as possible."

"You have my word Riku, I won't let Kairi come to harm."

Hearing the exchange, Vanitas began to laugh maniacally.

_**"Kairi is now apart of my heart idiots, if you destroy me then she goes as well."**_

"LET HER GO!" Riku shouted in rage.

_**"Roar all you want Riku, but it'll change nothing. Kairi is now apart of me and soon the X-Blade will be whole once again."**_

"Not if we beat you out of that girl's body." Rex interjected as he cracked his knuckles.

_**"Brave words from an expendable test tube experiment."**_ Vanitas sneered.

"We'll see who's truly expendable when I shove my pistols up your-"

"Rex! For the last time stand down!" Ahsoka shouted. "I will handle Vanitas myself."

_**"Don't make promises you can't keep Togruta!" **_Vanitas sneered as he summoned Void Gear and transformed Kairi's clothes into his trademark Dark Suit though cut to accommodate the female form.

_**(Auron's Theme-FFX)**_

Raising her hands in front of her, Ahsoka summoned two Keyblades of her own. The first blade resembled her first lightsaber she used as a Padawan in the Jedi order, but the blade was blue instead of green. There were no visible teeth on the blade as it took its shape from a motorcycle key. inscribed in the blade's fuller was the words "Azure Angel". The second blade was also shaped as a motorcycle key but shorter than its companion and took on a green shade. Like Azure Angel, the shortblade had its name "Aggressive Negotiations" inscribed on the fuller.

"My name is Master Ahsoka Tano and I command you; Release the girl's heart now or suffer the consequences."

_**"Ha! Do you think your little threat scares me 'Master'?"**_ Vanitas sneered as he entered a battle position.

**(Anakin vs Obi-Wan-John Williams)**

With a fierce battle cry, Ahsoka charged at Vanitas with a vicious spinning arc. Cackling with glee, Vanitas cast a Dark Thundaga spell at the Togruta in an attempt to psyche her out. Momentarily bombarded with memories of her former master casting Force Lightning at her, Ahsoka shook her head and snapped back to reality and used her Keyblade's to deflect the lightning back at Vanitas who arrogantly sidestepped out of the way.

"You'll have to better than keeping me at a distance." Ahsoka snarled as she used the Force to increase her running speed.

_**"You'd be quite surprised at what this body is capable of Tano."**_ Vanitas smirked as he crossed blades with Ahsoka. As Ahsoka put her heart and soul into each strike, Vanitas merely played around and sidestepped as each strike headed his way.

"Stop toying with me!" Ahsoka shrieked. "Fight! Or are you a coward?"

_**"Very well, if it's a fight you want then it's your funeral."**_

_**(Rage of Sparta-God of War III)**_

Summoning an aura of Darkness, Vanitas used his superior speed to rush Ahsoka with a barrage of slashes. With no way to dodge in time Ahsoka took the full force of Vanitas's fury. Licking Ahsoka's blood off his blade, Vanitas started to smile madly as the End of Pain Keyblade appeared in his hand and seven demonic wing sprouted from his vessel's back.

_**"Don't pass out on me now Tano we have just begun."**_

Before Vanitas could attack again, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as a laser passed through it.

"Get away from her monster." Rex snarled as he reloaded his pistols.

_**"Big mistake clone."**_

Before Rex could blink, Vanitas had stabbed him in the abdomen and for the coup de grâce the dark warrior snapped the clone's spine over his knee.

_**"Now then, where was I? Oh yes I remember now!"**_

Resummoning Void Gear and End of Pain, Vanitas walked to the unconscious Ahsoka and prepared to deliver the final blow.

_**"Goodbye Tano, with your death my goal will be even closer to fulfillment."**_

Before the dark warrior could deliver the final blow, he was caught in a full-nelson by Riku.

"I don't think so!"

_**"Is this really your strength boy?"**_ Vanitas sneered. Lifting his Keyblades, the dark harbinger turned the blades toward him to stab Riku through Kairi's body.

**(Liberi Fatali-FFVIII)**

Suddenly, Kairi's arms froze and Vanitas felt a sharp pain in his heart.

"No you won't use me for this!" Kairi declared in her own voice. Hearing his friend's voice, Riku released the struggling red-head and allowed her to fight the battle herself.

_**"Why do you still resist?"**_

"Get out of my Body!"

As the two souls began to fight for control over Kairi's body, the red-head collapsed in pain as her eyes began to flicker between violet and amber.

"Riku! You have to-"

_**"Fool if he does that we're both dead!"**_

"Whatever it takes."

_**"Red you are either really brave or stupid. I respect that."**_

"I won't warn you again get out! I won't let you hurt my friends."

Riku can only watch in horror as the battle of souls continued. The stuuggle left an adverse effect on Kairi's appearance. Her right eye had returned to its normal violet shade, but the left one remained amber. The young princess's hair had returned to it's natural auburn, but black streaks still remained. The silverette could now longer bear to see the struggle and summoned Way to the Dawn.

"Riku, please help me." Kairi pleaded with tears streaming down her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Riku whispered as he struck Kairi down. As her vision went dark, Kairi could hear Vanitas give one last taunt. **_"This war isn't over Red not by a longshot. Enjoy your little reprieve, next time though you're mine!"_**

* * *

**A/N:**** What will become of Kairi will she be able to defeat Vanitas or will she fall? And what of Lea will he awaken soon? Tune in next time to find out.**


End file.
